Friday Night Dinner
by CindyBaby
Summary: Evelyn wants the boys to meet her special someone. What does one do when dating the Mercer boys mother? Except run and never look back of course...
1. Chapter 1

**What if Evelyn never died? What if Evelyn was dating her lawyer without her son's knowing? What if they all still lived at home, at least partly? What if Evelyn told the boys that she had something to tell them at dinner this friday... I don't own four brothers. **

"Hey" Angel sat down at Jack's table in the lunchroom. Despite Angel being older than him they shared the same lunch hour most of the days.

Jack looked up from his fishsticks and mashed potatoes, at least that's what he thought it was, at Cass you could never be sure. "Hey". He went back to pushing the weird things around while Angel started wolfing down his. Jack looked on with a disgusted look on his face. How anyone could eat that with such fervor was beyond him. He shoved his plate away with a sigh and ignored the food lady's glare. "So what do you think Mom wants to talk about?"

Angel laughed "You worried?"

Jack only shrugged. They both knew that Evelyn had many reasons to be mad at all of them, the only question was what she had found out. "it has to be something"

"Calm down Jack, I'm sure it's nothing, don't be so negative"

Jack shrugged again. It was true that he tended to see things from the dark side but he knew something was up. Why else would she tell them about a dinner that they had every friday anyway? Something was fishy, no pun to the things on his plate, and with his luck it was about him. And as luck would have it Bobby was once again home as he was suspended for at least two months this time. For some reason his oldest brother enjoyed giving him crap.

"Bobby's picking us up right?" Angel asked, finishing his plate with a satisfied burp.

"Yeah" Jack frowned, that too had seemed weird. When Evelyn had asked him if he could pick them up after school he had agreed right away. Jack couldn't remember that ever happening before. Maybe he was sick?

"Hey" Angel's voice interrupted his worrying about his oldest brother "Is it that kid again? That's why your all doom and gloom?"

Jack sighed in annoyance and cursed the kid in question. He wondered if Mike Little had known what he was getting in to and what he put Jack through just by giving him a blue eye. The blue eye he could handle, his brothers breathing down his neck every second he could not. Mike Little as he was ironically named despite being a giant, had given Jack a black eye one day after Jack had mouthed off at him. He had of course tackled the giant to the floor much like he pictured David doing to Goliath if he'd been forced to, but the teachers had broken up the fight before much could happen. That wasn't the end of it. The news reached Angel quickly who had been hell bent on finding the giant and practicing his would soon to be marine moves on him, but Goliath had already taken off for home. Later that night Angel told Bobby and Jerry and then his brothers went and beat him to a bloody pulp. Now every time Goliath tried to come to the class he shared with Jack Angel would stand outside the room rubbing his fist. Goliath was probably failing math since he never arrived anymore. Ever since then his brothers had been obsessed about hearing about his day, and it was driving him crazy. They acted like he was a little sheep that needed protecting by his heard, all the fucking time. "No, I haven't seen Mike Little in weeks Angel"

"How the fuck can he be named Little" Angel wondered for the hundreth time since he learned about his existence. "Anyway I'm sure it's nothing, don't worry about it. We'll see tonight".

"I'm telling you, something's up" Jack stated.

Angel sighed and stood up, twirling his tray and making two girls giggle as they walked past. "Lighten up. I'm sure it can't be that bad".

"Honey can you help me set the table?" Evelyn asked Jack sweetly later that night while he was watching some random show on TV.

"Course Ma". He started setting the table while Evelyn started bringing out the food. Jack looked up as the smell of perfume hit his nose and he looked around, expecting Sofi to stand behind him in that creepy way of hers, but she wasn't there. It took a few seconds for him to realize that the smell of perfume was coming from his mother. He frowned and for the first time that night took in what she was wearing. She looked nice. Oh she always did, but the more he thought about it something was new. She seemed to be almost glowing. Warning bells rang in Jack's head and he coughed, what the hell was going on here? He went in to the kitchen and started taking out the plates as Evelyn swept past him to take out the chicken.

"One extra tonight Jackie" She smiled at him.

Jack didn't smile back. "Is Sofi coming over? Or Camille?"

"No honey, I thought it would just be us tonight, and a guest"

The feeling of dread was building by the second and Jack breathed out and tried to steady himself. It wasn't like that he told himself. Many women wanted to get dressed up for their guest, especially his mother. It didn't mean anything.

"Ma..." He trailed off.

"It's going to be fine Jackie" She caressed his cheek lightly, a gentle look in her eyes.

It's a man, Jack chanted silently to himself. She's bringing home a date and Bobby's home and he's gonna kill him before we can get to the chicken and then Ma will cry and we'll have to bury him in the backyard.

"But Bobby..."

"Is right here. What's up? Looking good Ma" Bobby entered the kitchen and kissed Evelyn on the cheek while ruffling Jack's hair. Jack was to stunned to even react.

"Hi honey, I was just telling Jack that we have a guest for dinner"

"Okay" Bobby took the chicken from her arms and went to put it on the table without a word.

"Ma..." Jack said again, the worry evident in his voice.

"It'll be fine honey"

A few minutes later Jerry came home and Angel bounded down the stairs giving Jack a grin that was probably meant to be comforting as he passed him. It only made Jack shiver. They had just taken their places when Bobby spoke.

"So who's coming Ma? Someone from work?"

Before Evelyn could reply the doorbell rang and she got up with a smile to answer it. Jack started inspecting his knife closely, maybe it was sharp enough to cut through his skin and cause a quick death?

"What's wrong with you?" He looked up and met Bobby's gaze but just then Evelyn and her date, the word tasted like bile on his tongue, entered and all eyes turned to them.

Jack could tell exactly when Bobby realized what was going on. He watched as he took in the man's dapper suit before his eyes swept to Evelyn and the way she was glowing before they landed on their joined hands. Bobby gripped the table tightly, and Jack sent a quick prayer to anyone listening.

"Boys, I want you to meet Robert. Robert this is my son's".

Robert smiled nervously and gave a little wave. "Hello, it's very nice to meet all of you. Evelyn's told me so much about you".

Four pair of eyes stared back at him silently.

**This is going to be very short, probably just one more chapter or two. Hope you liked it :****)**


	2. Chapter 2

**He he, yeah who wants to be Robert Bradford right now? Not me for sure... The table seating is the same as in the movie when they eat Thanksgiving dinner, with Bradford between Evelyn and Angel. Thanks for the reviews, they make my day! I don't own four brothers.**

If this night went by without bloodshed Jack would put his foot so far up Angel's ass that he'd be spitting pieces from his shoelaces for a week, Jack swore to himself. He'd told him something was up, told him several times in fact. But did he listen? No he sure as hell did not, and where were they now? Stuck at a dinner from hell that had only just begun and would probably get worse soon. He looked up from his plate to glare at Angel who sat on the other side of the table, miserable trying to swallow his food while looking like he was going to be sick. Jack knew the feeling. Angel met his accusing glare and seemed to be apologizing with his eyes, but Jack didn't want apologies. He wanted a single mother and a not incarcerated older brother, but unfortunately he seemed to be shit out of luck as Evelyn's date sat opposite him and Bobby hadn't let him out of his sight since they sat down five minutes ago. He shifted his eyes to Bradford, he refused to call him Robert, and noticed that the slightly nervous man from a few minutes ago was noticeable shaken by Bobby's steady glare. As Jack watched he almost dropped his fork before Evelyn placed a calming hand on his to steady him. Jack glared at their hands and stopped himself from reaching over and tearing them apart. Those were his mother's hands!

He looked at Jerry from the corner of his eye but he seemed to be lost in another world and were barely pretending to eat. Maybe he like Jack was trying to picture himself somewhere nicer and warmer, like Greenland. Yeah, Greenland. That'd be nice. He again looked over at Angel and frowned. When Bradford first sat down Angel had shifted away, but now he seemed to be leaning in closer, fuck he was almost in the man's lap! Bradford had noticed too but was obviously trying not to let it get to him.

"So, boys, how was your day? Jackie?"

Everyone startled as Evelyn spoke and Jack almost choked on a piece of chicken before gulping down some water, eyeing Jerry's beer with an envious glare. What he wouldn't give... "Fine. It was fine" He got out.

"Everything go well in school honey?" Evelyn sweetly asked while smiling at him.

"Yeah it was fine" Jack knew he should say something but he wasn't good with strangers, and especially not strangers who were dating his mother.

"Do you have a favorite subject?" Bradford asked carefully, obviosuly trying to include himself in the conversation.

"Eh, ah... music" He managed to get out, keeping his eyes on his plate the whole time even though he could tell Evelyn wanted him to say more. It was probably pointless to even pretend to get to know Bradford since he probably wouldn't survive the night.

"Music, that's nice. Do you play the piano or violine?" Bradford asked pleasantly.

"Guitar" Jack answered.

"Oh"

Bradford turned silent. Jack guessed he didn't know much about that.

"So" Everyone but Evelyn jumped when Bobby spoke. "What do you do for a living Mr Bradford?"

Only Bobby could make someone's name sound like an insult.

"I'm a lawyer" Bradford tried to smile but Jack could tell it was forced. He'd be mad if he thought he had something to smile about right now.

Bobby shot Evelyn a look that screamed, 'Really Ma? A freaking lawyer?' "So you dirty or what?"

"BOBBY!"

"What?" Bobby defended himself "It's a legitimate question seeing as we live in Detroit Ma"

Evelyn sent him a look before turning to Jack, obviously thinking that he was the one who could at least pretend to be normal. What a joke.

"Er, Jack, how is high school these days? I hear it can be rough" Bradford said.

Poor man was desperate and since two others were glaring at him and the third seemed to have some kind of meltdown it left the youngest.

Jack shrugged. He didn't even want to try and talk anymore. He didn't like this guy and he wasn't going to pretend otherwise.

"Nah it's fine" Everyone looked over at Bobby, shocked that he sounded almost nice. "As long as you have your big brothers looking out for you right Jackie?" Jack shrugged. Bobby ignored him and continued, a look in his eyes that made Jack want to run to his room and stay there for the next three weeks. "In fact... Just a couple of weeks ago this punk were messing with Jackie-O here, but we took care of him, right?"

Angel grinned, looking like a lion showing his teeth. Jerry was still lost, who the hell knew when he would snap out of it. "Damn right we did"

"Language" Evelyn reminded.

"We're very serious about that" Bobby smiled "You see none of us had nothing but a shitload of bruises growing up, so what we have we aim to keep" The last part sounded like a threat, and knowing Bobby it was.

Evelyn shot Bobby a stern glare, she too having heard the underlying message. The phone rang and Angel got up to answer it, he called out to Evelyn telling her it was someone from work. With a sigh and a slightly worried look she got up after squeezing Bradford's hand. One stern look at Bobby and then she left the room to take the call in the kitchen. Angel 'accidently' bumped Bradford's chair as he sat down, causing the older man to choke on his wine.

"So" Bobby started "We were wondering something..."

Jack thought it was funny how he included everyone in his little quest for knowledge about Ma and her boyfriend but he didn't protest, he was curious too, and worried.

"How long have you been dating out mother?" Angel asked.

"Euhm, not that long" Bradford stuttered in a way Jack found increasingly annoying.

"How long is 'not that long'?" Jack scoffed.

"Was it your idea that she not tell us?" Everyone's head snapped to Jerry who had asked the question. Seems like he was still alive after all.

"Was it your idea?" Bobby asked with cold calm eyes. Trust him to jump aboard that train.

"No, I mean, it wasn't like that. Evelyn wanted to be sure that it was serious before she introduced us" Bradfors tried to discreetly wipe some sweat from his brow.

"So it's serious?" Bobby's eyebrows shot up.

"No, I mean yes, I'm very serious about your mother" Poor man stumbled over his words.

"What do you mean serious? Have you been sleeping over here?" Bobby asked, causing every brother to glare at him.

Bobby turned to Jack, since he was the one who was home most nights. "I haven't seen him" Jack stated narrowing his eyes. "have you been sneaking past me?" Jack asked Bradford who's eyes widenend again.

"No no no, nothing like that"

"I don't think he would have gotten past Jack" Bobby mused.

"But you sleep like the dead in the morning" Angel reminded.

"Yeah but when would he get here then? I'm awake until at least 3" Jack answered.

"True"

They were all silent for a while wondering if there was some way that Bradford was lying to them. Tired of waiting Bobby instead opted for a more honest and direct approach. He quickly got up and before anyone could react he was standing behind Bradford with his hands on his shoulders, dangerously close to his neck. Bradford turned white and Jack stared wide eyed.

"Are you lying to us?" Bobby's smooth voice cut the tension, his hands hovering close to the old man's neck.

"NO!"

"I hope not. I probably shouldn't tell you this, but breaking someone's neck is easier than making a sandwitch, and I'm pretty good at those... Keep that in mind, if you want to keep seeing my mother".

Bradford only stuttered as Bobby squeezed his shoulder's before taking his seat just as Evelyn entered.

"Robert, do you mind me picking up some things from work later?"

"No no of course not" the man in question smiled shakily.

"Your not staying home tonight Ma?" Bobby asked, a stern look on his face that was better suited for a father reprimanding his daughter.

"Robert and I have plans, Bobby. Can you boys behave while I'm gone?" Evelyn smiled gently as if to ease his mind.

It didn't work. Bobby's eyes narrowed as he looked over at Bradford and found him blushing.

Jack gulped. Yeah this was it, end of the road for the old man and his neat suit who probably wouldn't be so neat anymore. He leaned closer to Jerry who sat at his side. "Where's the shovel?"

Jerry looked at him like he was insane "The shovel? What the hell do ya need that for?"

**Lol poor Bradford. One more chapter to go, I think. Unless I come up with some wicked stuff for Bobby to do he he.**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's taken some time but I recently found some inspiration to keep Bobby doing what he does best he he.**

**I don't own Four Brothers.**

"This is the stupidest idea ever" Jerry mumbled from the backseat.

"That's not a word you know" Angel cut in.

"What's not?"

"Stupidest. It's not a word"

"How would you know?"

"I still go to school"

"Yeah, like once every other month" Jack mumbled while staring broodingly out the window. He had no idea why he constantly found himself in these kind of situations with his brothers...

"Shut up, I go more than that" Angel defended himself, for some reason being upset about the fact that everyone knew he wasn't exactly a model student.

"I have no idea how ya'll always manage to drag me into these kind of things" Jerry spoke sourly, echoing Jack's thoughts. "This is stupid. Ma's going to kill us".

"She's not gonna know" Bobby snapped from behind the wheel.

"She always knows" Jack mumbled again.

They were following Bradford's car. He and Evelyn had somehow managed to leave the house without Bobby dragging the old man into the backyard and going all Mercer on his ass. Though it still wasn't looking good for the lawyer turned boyfriend, he was as far off the hook as he'd ever been. Or rather, he was on Bobby's hook and he was slowly reeling him in. Old man just didn't know it yet. Jack groaned when he turned to look in front of him and saw where they had parked. This was not good.

"No. The last time we went here everything went to hell, remember? I doubt they'll even let us in?"

That was the wrong thing to say as Bobby grinned and exited the car. Soon they were all walking across the parking lot to the movie theater, where Evelyn and her boyfriend had obviously decided to catch a flick. They ducked behind some beans while Evelyn and Bradford laughed and paid for their tickets and walked across the room to one of the doors. Bobby hurried forward, a smile on his face that reminded Jack of Johnny, from The Shining.

"4 Tickets to that door over there" He pointed at the door and ignored the woman's confused eyes.

Well at least he'd gotten popcorn Jack mused a few minutes later when they were all seated in the backrow, a safe number of rows between them and Evelyn.

"What movie is it?"Jerry studied the ticket in his hand and then started laughing, stopping quickly when Bobby kicked him.

"What's so fucking funny?"

Jack looked at his ticket and snickered, oh this was priceless. "I didn't know you liked dance movies Bobby".

Bobby scoffed and glanced at how own ticket, eyes widening in a way Jack found pretty funny. "Dirty Dancing? Isn't that movie a million years old?"

"They sometimes do som reruns in this theater I think" Jerry cut in while snagging some of Jack's popcorn.

Bobby twirled his ticket around in a 'no shit' move and sighed. "Well it can't be that bad, even if I have to watch curly and pansy get it on. Is there any decent sex?"

"Oh yeah, very gentle and nice, you know dimmed lights, soft music..." Angel tried to stop his grin from spreading, only partly succeeding.

"Good God..."

"It's not so bad" Angel shrugged, and after receiving three shocked glances from his brothers. Lifted his hands in surrender "I've seen it a few times with Sofi okay".

"She's a bad influence on you bro" Bobby stated seriously before turning to look at the couple a few rows down with a scoff and a sharpened glare. "What the hell..."

"What?" Three heads wipped around to see Bradford putting an arm around Evelyn's shoulders.

"Disgusting" Angel muttered.

Jack took aim and a few popcorns sailed through the air. He chuckled.

"Why do you always do that?" Jerry asked turning to him with a frown.

"Let him have his fun" Bobby cut in before Jack could answer, so he settled for a shrug.

"What if he's copping a feel?" Angel asked faintly.

"We'll cut his hand off first" Bobby stated matter of factly.

We? Jack didn't feel like ending his night with cutting off hands, but still... it probably beat having to dig a hole in the backyard, that shit took some work. Of course, one didn't necessarily leave the other out. Jerry used to be reasnable, but to be honest ever since Evelyn's boyfriend showed up he'd been a bit... dazed. It was obvious his brain was trying to catch up, while some kind of self preservation was slowing the process down. He hadn't complained nearly as much as he should have at this crazy plan. "I was thinking..." Bobby didn't even turn to look at him, his gaze burning a hole through the back of Bradford's head.

"Not now Jack"

Okay then. Of course, he couldn't deny the brilliance of sitting in a movie theater, watching their mother and her boyfriend, and trying not to watch dirty dancing. Absolutely brilliant plan.

He must have fallen asleep because when he woke up Baby, what a stupid name, and her boyfriend got blessed by her father and all that shit. They danced and from the looks of it lived happily ever after. Jack scoffed. Then the lights started to come back and he panicked, right along with the rest of his brothers.

"Shit! Fuck! Move, move!" Bobby whispered harshly and they all scrambled to their feet, tripping over each other in their hurry to get out.

Jack thought he saw their mother's head turn but he couldn't be sure. Bobby growled at the clerk telling them to slow down, and obviously he got the message as he jumped out of the way, letting them pass. Jack shot him a look as they passed, but the poor guy averted his eyes to the floor. Finally in the car he let out the breath he'd been holding. Safe. A knock on the window made him jerk his head up, and straight into the window on his side. "Fuck".

"Language Jackie"

Oh shit. Jack cast horrified eyes at the back of Bobby's head.

"Bobby Mercer, roll down the window right now"

Evelyn's voice was slightly muted through the glass, but still clear, and Jack wanted to crawl into a hole and wither away. He knew it would end this way, he just knew it. Stupid Bobby and his stupid plans. Bobby slowly rolled down the window and turned to Evelyn with what he probably hoped was an innocent smile, which to Jack looked like something the fish in finding Nemo would produce.

"Hey Ma, you here too?"

"Don't even start, don't think I don't know what you boys are up to"

That was impressive, since Jack himself had no clue as to what they were up to, and he suspected his brothers didn't either. Well Bobby probably had some far fetched plan.

"We're not up to anything Ma..."

"I saw you inside"

Well. That changes things. Time to apologize. "Ma, I'm sorry" He mumbled, trying his best to look innocent.

Her eyes turned soft when she looked at him, while Bobby smirked at him, wasn't his fault Bobby couldn't look innocent if his life depended on it, and it still might judging by the way Evelyn was clenching her hands around the car door. "I know Jackie. We'll talk about it at home".

"You coming with us Ma?" Angel asked.

"No Angel. I'll be home later, and then we'll talk". She gave Bobby one last look before turning and walking back to the car on the other side of the street where Bradford was waiting.

"That went well"

"Shut up Jer"


End file.
